Gianna (SoW game)/Quotes
'General' *'First Introduction:' "Hello. Have we met? My name's Gianna. What's yours? Player? I won't forget that... I think you and I will be good friends. In fact, I'll bet we become the best friends in this town, heh heh!" *'Morning:' "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" *'Afternoon:' "Hm? What do you want?" *'Evening:' "It's really nice. But I'm not really happy about it or anything." *'Night:' "Ugh... I feel sleepy..." 'Gift Reactions' *'Favorite:' "Wow, what a delicious Farfalle Pasta... is it for me? Thanks!♫" *'Loved:' "Thank you.♥ You're the only person who's nice to me." *'Liked:' "Thanks. Give me some like this tomorrow." *'Neutral:' "Thank you, player." *'Dislike:' "I don't like this..." *'Hated:' "Get that out of here! You... are... weird." *'Horror:' "This is horrible! I can't believe anyone would give me such an awful gift!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "I'm not literally excited on birthdays... but thanks." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "I don't want this on my birthday! If you don't like it, I'm sure I can throw it away." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Eep, I've got enough!" 'Friendship' *'White:' "You're always so full of energy.♥" *'Black:' "I get a bellyache when people don't understand me. And I HATE bellyaches!" *'Blue:' "Sometimes people call me arrogant. But I'm just telling it how I see it." *'Purple:' It's always good to have money. There are things you can only fix with money. Work hard so you have enough savings for emergencies." *'Yellow:' "What can I do when I'm in love? Hmm, I dunno yet." *'Orange:' "You may be able to beat me in a race now, but I bet in a couple of years, I'll be able to beat you easily." *'Teal:' "Hmph, you're marrying me? I don't really love you or anything." *'Green:' "Grah! Darling, you are annoying! Learn how to talk by yourself!" *'Pink:' "I feel like something is happening, but I don't know what, and I hate that feeling." *'Red:' "You know, player, you're a really cool person. Oh... Never mind." *'Rainbow:' "Making food with my power would be dull... I must do my best to cook." 'Seasonal' *'Early Spring:' "I love this season, when the greenery of the earth starts to grow again." *'Late Spring:' "There are a lot of things you can cook in spring, like strawberries and apples." *'Early Summer:' "Vegetables in the summer are juicy and fresh. You should eat more vegetables." *'Late Summer:' "Summer is hot, but I love the cool breezes on the mountain." *'Early Autumn:' "Well, duh, the leaves change color in autumn. Don't act all surprised." *'Late Autumn:' "It's getting a lot colder now. This season makes me want some warm milk." *'Early Winter:' "You will normally get fat during winter! Glad I'm not eating too much!" *'Late Winter:' "I don't like snow. I get uneasy when everything is white and frozen." 'Weather' *'Sunny:' "It's nice out today. But then again, it usually is." *'Cloudy:' "I don't like it when it's cloudy, 'cause it's kind of in-between. The weather should just make up its mind." *'Rainy:' "I think it's okay to walk outside in the rain. You just get wet. What's wrong with that?" *'Snowy:' "It's really cold today. But I'm not really happy about it or anything." 'Festival' *'Christmas': "Good morning. Today is Christmas... My parents will held a party at our house. Won't you come?" **'Yes:' "Alright. I'll be waiting at 17:00.♪" **'No:' "I see... I understand." (Gianna leaves) *'White Day:' "What? A White Day present? Oh, you didn't have to get me anything... But thanks!" *'Valentine's Day:' "Can I come in? I cook a dessert today. My gratitude for every day." 'Marriage' Script 1 These lines are said if the player chooses to marry Gianna. *'Before the Wedding:' "Today is the start of our life together. I'll be by your side and helping you through good times and bad, if you can feel even just a little comfort." *'Having a Child:' "Hi, player. What's up? Whenever I start working, my dad gets mad at me and tells me to rest instead." *'Having another Child:' "It's a wonderful surprise. We're having another baby. I can't believe I'm becoming a mother again." *'After Childbirth:' "Wow. It's a pleasure! I'm still embarrassed." *'First Child grows up:' "Being with my baby Child makes food taste better. True story!" *'Second Child grows up:' "They're both such good children. I love raising them." Script 2 These lines are said after the female player is married, as well as after the male player is married to another bachelorette. *'Before the Wedding:' "How is married life? They do say that there's nothing more important than family." *'Having a Child:' "I heard you're going to have a child. Must be tough. Good luck." *'Having another Child:' "I heard you're going to have another child. It might be harder, but good luck." *'After Childbirth:' "The baby was born? I guess you'll make a big, happy family now!♫" *'First Child grows up:' "Children are the fruit of union, a breath of love. Cherish it." *'Second Child grows up:' "Child and Child are cute children." 'Rival Marriage' *'When dating:' "I go where Matteo goes, player. Even if ghosts or monsters attack us, I'm not afraid of anything... at all!" *'Engaged:' "Player, I'm getting married to Matteo! He's my potential spouse. Isn't he great?♫" *'After married to Matteo:' "Of course, Matteo is my husband and he always take care of me.♥" *'Maurizio is born:' "Maurizio touches his body when he sleeps sometimes. It's so cute!" *'Maurizio grows up:' "If you have a time, why don't you play with Maurizio?" 'Other Lines' *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "What an adorable pet!" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "I like these creatures because they can be raised for anything. Heh heh." *'Win a Contest:' "That's awesome. You won! Congratulations!" *'Losing a Contest:' "Oh my... You lost, right? That's too bad." *'Talk too Much:' "Huh? How long have we been talking here?" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes